Duel winner
Duel winners are a series of cards capable of automatically winning a Duel once certain unique conditions have been met. They are distinct from Match winners, in that these cards only help to win a single Duel. The following is a list of current Duel winners in the OCG or TCG: * "Exodia the Forbidden One": If your hand contains this card along with "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", you win the Duel. All five of these cards are currently Limited. * "Destiny Board": This card can place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your hand or Deck to the field at the end of each of your opponent's turns. If this card places "Spirit Message "I"", "Spirit Message "N"", "Spirit Message "A"" and "Spirit Message "L"" all on your side of the field in that order through its effect, you win the Duel. (In the manga, the "Spirit Messages" were not separate Spell Cards but rather simply spectral forms that appeared above this card. In addition, it required "Dark Necrofear" to be in the Graveyard to activate its effect.) * "Last Turn": When you activate this card by having 1000 or fewer Life Points, you choose one monster you control, and all other cards on the field and in both players' hands are sent to the Graveyard. Your opponent then Special Summons a monster from their Deck. A special Battle Phase occurs in which the two monsters battle and Battle Damage is ignored. The player whose monster remains alone on the field at the End Phase of this turn wins the Duel. This card is currently Forbidden. * "Final Countdown": This card requires a cost of 2000 Life Points to activate. 20 turns after its activation, you win the Duel. This card is currently Limited in the TCG only. * "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes": This card gains a Hyper-Venom Counter each time it inflicts battle damage to your opponent. If this card has three Hyper-Venom Counters on it, you win the Duel. (In the anime, this card allowed you to win the Duel three turns after it inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent, with no Counters involved.) * "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord": This card sends 1 monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard each time it attacks. If five different "Forbidden One" monsters are in your Graveyard that were sent there by this card's effect, you win the Duel. * "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty": The only way to Summon this card is by Tributing monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (meaning that you cannot use cards like "Phantom of Chaos" to copy any card names). If this card is Summoned, you win the Duel. The Summon of "Horakhty" cannot be negated, so cards like "Solemn Warning", etc. cannot stop it. * "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo": This card can gain a Destiny Counter once per turn by detaching one of its three Xyz Materials, but in order to do so, you must have no cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and must skip that turn's Battle Phase. If this card has three Destiny Counters on it, you win the Duel. (In the anime, this card could detach one of its Xyz Materials once per turn with no restrictions, and it allowed its controller to win the Duel if it detached all of its Xyz Materials by its own effect, with no Counters involved.) * "Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo": Once per turn, this card can detach an Xyz Material to inflict 1000 damage to the opponent. During your End Phase, if this card has no Xyz Materials while the opponent has 2000 or fewer Life Points, you win the Duel. (In the anime, the damage was 4000 instead of 1000, and it allowed its controller to win the Duel if it had no Xyz Materials at the end of a turn, with no requirement on the opponent's Life Points.) * "Creator of Miracles": By shouting "ZEXAL Field!", this card allows a "Number C39" monster you control to attack directly for one turn. If you have previously activated the effects of "Winning Formula" and "Creator of Hope" during that Duel, and if it successfully inflicts battle damage during that direct attack, you win the Duel. "Creator of Miracles", "Winning Formula", and "Creator of Hope" are all illegal to use in official Duels. * "Jackpot 7": This card banishes itself when sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect. When three "Jackpot 7" are banished by this effect, you win the Duel. * "Relay Soul": This card allows you to Special Summon a monster from your hand, but if it leaves the field, then your opponent wins the Duel. (In the anime, this card had a different effect; see the "Removing or replacing victory conditions" section below.) * "Don Thousand/Monster C": As a Boss Duel card equivalent to "Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia" (see below), it has the same victory condition in that during the opponent's End Phase, if they did not declare an attack that turn, they lose the Duel. However, this card does not have the attack-negating effect that the real "Numerronia" has. This card is only usable by a boss during a Yu-Gi-Oh! Day Boss Duel event. * "Ghostrick Spoiled Angel": Once per turn, you can attach a "Ghostrick" card in your hand to this card as an Xyz Material. When this card has 10 or more Xyz Materials, you win the Duel. In the anime, there are also three more Duel winner cards: * "Deuce": See "Removing or replacing victory conditions" below. * "Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia": During the opponent's End Phase, if they did not declare an attack that turn, you win the Duel. This card also has an effect that allows it to negate an opponent's attack by detaching an Xyz Material. * "Draw Reset Battle": This card negates an opponent's attack and then has both players draw 1 card. Whoever has not used their drawn card by the End Phase loses the Duel. See also * Exodia OTK * Spirit Message * Instant Win Deck * Final Countdown Deck * Egyptian God Trivia * The majority of Duel winner monsters are DARK, with the only exceptions being "Horakhty", who is DIVINE, and "Creator of Miracles", who is LIGHT. ** All Duel winner monsters that have been released in the TCG are DARK. * The majority of Duel winners were first seen in the anime or manga before being released in the OCG/''TCG''.